chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Kanada
The Northern Nation of Nova Kanada was a country that was located on the planet Mobius on the Northamer continent. It was located far away from other nations that were likewise separated by the Great Wilderness, the unclaimed land that was spaced between the occupants of Northamer. Not much is known about Nova Kanada. Its founding date was only estimated to be in the 2400s when it simply appeared out of a collective group of villages. Travel to Nova Kanada is not very common for other Mobian nations to the south. The Kingdom of Acorn has tried to get in contact with the Nova Kanadan government, a collection only known as The Cabinet, but negotiations have never lasted long. Some larger cities exist, but the citizens keep to themselves. The capital city of Nova Kanada is Sturmwall, which is located in the Eastern Flatplains towards the Adla Ocean. After UNSC Contact, satellite pictures reveal that they have an infrastructre based around heavy industry, mining, and agriculture. They do not trade with the other nations, instead, they trade with other provinces in an internal system of sorts. Somehow, this keeps Nova Kanada economically afloat. The citizens speak English, but their dialect is different than Mobians of the south. Males and females are generally seen as equal and are given equal opportunities - whatever exist. On the downside, they are also entitled to the same punishments and children are given no quarter and are always tried as adults in their court systems. Nova Kanadans that have been found outside of their country are dumbstruck with the idea of due process. Some sociologists believe that the society encountered some sort of meltdown in its history, but lack of insight into the issue thanks to the closed-book nature of the Nova Kanadans have made this difficult. As of 3239, the Nova Kanadans are classified as hostile as they have attacked RAF AND UNSC forces. Physical Geography "This place was shaped by forces far beyond us, and we move with it." -Nova Kanadan citizen Much of Nova Kanada is rolling hills and arable land, but it seems that the inhabitants are not making much use of the space and resources that they have. The Rocky Range that cuts through Northamer is present in the mid-western part of the country. Near its lower borders on the Great Wilderness, Nova Kanada borders the Lakes of the North, which are the Mobian versions of the Great Lakes. Channels and Seaways connect the Lakes to the Adla Ocean to the East. Near the western regions, great parts of the landscape was flattened due to some glacial period that occured some 25,000 years ago. These flat plains are the ideal place for the Nova Kanadans to build their cities. The societies tend to stay in these flatter areas since they are easier to navigate than the more Western areas of the country which are fraught with rolling hills. Some suggest that the country has settlements in the far North past the arctic circle, but not much exploration has been allowed into that part of the country. Pine forests cover the Northern latitudes and are very much spread both to the west and east. The pines are the best source of lumber for the Nova Kanadans, which they share among themselves. Technology Level The best estimates for Nova Kanadan technology situates them below those in the Kingdom of Acorn, which have roughly late 21st Century-early 22nd Century tech. Nova Kanadans have computer systems, but they do not appear to be widespread. Communications are point to point. No Internet of any sort exists, yet transportation through self-powered vehicles are present. Cars are the most viable way to get around, but they are often inefficient and burn crudely refined petroleum, which is deplorable to those that live to the South. Nova Kanada is therefore the worst pollutant-producing civilization on the continent. They have the technology to have cleaner fuel, but they are concerned with costs, and often times simply do not care when there is an easier option available to them. Several times a transformation tried to occur, but stopped shortly after gaining momentum among the populace. In terms of weaponry, the Nova Kanadans have fairly powerful devices. Firearms compared to Knothole designs are far more powerful in raw force. Bullet sizes are much larger than those in the south, making the weaponn much deadlier. Compared to Humans however, the Nova Kanadans just aren't match yet. a Human assault rifle can far out perform a Kanadan version, though the Kanadan versions are far easier and cheaper to build. Space technology is limited at best. It seems that the only thing that is holding back the Nova Kanadans in this respect is simple apathy. The UNSC The Nova Kanadans are not fond of Humans at all, since they resemble Overlanders that originally stormed into their country during the Great War. The Kanadans fought back and forced the Overlanders out, but vowed to continue hating them. It's quite possible that the Kanadans haven't heard about the end of the war nearly ten years ago, which would explain the continued hostility. With the arrival of the Humans and the UNSC, their tensions were raised again. War has not been declared at the insistance of the Kingdom of Acorn, though the UNSC is still not welcome in their country. Trivia *Obviously, Nova Kanada is a Mobian version of Canada, but the way the citizens behave is almost the polar opposite of the Earth nation. *The government type is hard to classify, but the best guess would be a semi-communist/socialist nation given the industrialization, cut off nature, tough law, but no real collectivization nor police state has been observed in heavy amounts. Category:Country Category:Mobius Category:Mobian